Reawaken
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Yugi x Yami Yugi. Shonen-ai. Pre-Duelist Kingdom. Yugi solves one puzzle only to discover an even more complex one. COMPLETE
1. The Spirit

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: see profile  
Archive: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link ya!

Title: Reawaken  
Part: 1/2  
Spoilers: Shadow Game arc  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, male/male pairing  
Pairings: Yami no Yugi x Yugi Mutou  
A/N: "text" speech, 'text' thought /text/ hikari to yami mindlink :text: yami to hikari mindlink

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reawaken: The Spirit

Dark. Silent. Alone. A spirit without memory floated. Without a name, without form. No emotions. It couldn't remember them.

Male? Female? It didn't know. The concept of gender wasn't one it thought on. When it could. So much time spent in peaceful oblivion. Centuries would pass and it would never know.

Time was also a foreign concept.

All it did was float . . . . . in the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Warmth. Pride. Joy. Anticipation. These EMOTIONS were familiar to . . . him? Yes. He knew this, though he wasn't sure how.

Sound.

"Finally, the last piece!"

Light. Too bright!

Fading. Vision returning . . . a room? No, a labyrinth. His soul. Straight ahead, a door.

Darkness. Heh. Nothing compared to his time in the puzzle. But before him, another door.

Locked.

NO!

/I wish I were stronger. Maybe then I'd have more friends./

A voice? Who . .? Ah yes, his savior. His light.

What did his savior look like? 'I want to see him.'

The door opened.

Bright. Warm. Innocent. Intelligent. Inquisitive.

This was the soul of his other. But where was his light? Aha!

On the bed in the corner, tucked under covers, his savior slept unaware. But not peacefully. Fear rippled through the room, surrounding the light soul.

This sleeping soul behind the door. His gentle savior . . . was afraid? Yes, there below his joy and pride, lurked a terrible fear. Someone had trespassed on his hikari's soul. They would pay. But first . . .

Strength. Security. Devotion. Warmth. The dark spirit sent these emotions to his savior, forcing away the fear, and allowing the dark one to view the light one at peace.

Beautiful. Angelic features, relaxed in sleep, reflected the innocent soul within. Unable to stop himself, the dark one caressed the boy's face and hair, marvelling at how soft it was.

Movement.

His savior's head moving closer to his hand. Nuzzling against the spirit's palm.

Warmth. Joy! '_I **will** protect you, my hikari._'

04/06/05

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun. Suing me would be largely pointless as I am just a poor college student that works for the school system.


	2. The Savior

Author: Murasaki Rose  
email: see profile  
Archive: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link ya!

Title: Reawaken  
Part: 2/2  
Spoilers: Shadow Game arc  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, male/male pairing  
Pairings: Yami no Yugi x Yugi Mutou  
A/N: "text" speech, 'text' thought, --text-- telepathy /text/ hikari to yami mindlink :text: yami to hikari mindlink  
-supplement to A/N: Look for the sequel, "_Retribution_" coming soon!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reawaken: The Savior

Lately, I've been having these blackouts.

It was kinda scary at first. I'd find myself in trouble, then next thing I knew, I was safe and the one who threatened me was no longer a threat.

My friends thought it was me. And so did I.

It wasn't until after Death-T that I could remember any of it. Ushio, Sozoji, Goro, and numerous others. I had beaten them all in a game. And yet, I hadn't done anything at all.

When I remembered, I didn't just remember all the games I'd played with them. I remembered him.

Mou hitori no boku(1).

The darkness within me. My yami. My protector.

I don't know what he looks like. I just know he wants to protect me and the ones I care for.

Warmth, caring, security, devotion. These feelings always envelop me as he takes control. I didn't tell Anzu or Jonouchi about that part. They'd just worry unnecessarily. Mou hitori no boku just wants to protect me. Why he does, I'm not entirely sure, but I like it.

I think he came from the puzzle. I didn't start blacking out until after I solved it.

I don't care.

Even if he's just a product of my mind, he's still mine.

Maybe someday I'll get to meet him.

04/07/05

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

1 - the other me, this is how Yugi refers to his other self most of the time

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun. Suing me would be largely pointless as I am just a poor college student that works for the school system.


End file.
